1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and device for progressive resistance exercise of the legs, and particularly the muscles responsible for flexion and extension of the legs about the diarthroses (synovial) joints of the lower extremities.
2. Prior Art
Many devices and exercises are known for strengthening the muscles associated with the legs, with primary emphasis being placed on the agonists or prime movers within the groups of depressors, levitators, flexors, extensors, abductors, and adductors. These groups are most frequently exercised in conditioning activities such as aerobic exercise, stair climbing, weight training, and so forth.
Devices for treating injuries and providing rehabilitative therapy to these groups have also been developed, however little or no treatment has been given to the ability to provide progressive resistance therapy to the flexor and extensor muscle groups responsible for flexion and extension of the legs about the diarthroses (synovial) joints of the lower extremity, primarily the coxal (hip) and secondarily the tibiofemoral (knee) joints. Injuries to these muscle groups (or rehabilitative therapy subsequent to trauma to the associated joints) are usually addressed by one or a combination of weight training or moderate aerobic exercise.